


Pretty Twunk From Across the Street

by inanis_mortem



Series: Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Crack, Florists, Fluff, M/M, but its for the love of my life, crackship, ish i guess, just???, snapshots i guess, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: Fire Emblem Rarepair Week Day 7: Free Day





	Pretty Twunk From Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloomingViolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingViolets/gifts).



> i finally got around to posting it but happy birthday love!!!

i. arrival

Jeorge’s patrons complain when the tattoo parlour opens up across the street, citing that it’ll ruin the neighbourhood and attract hooligans. Their frantic whispers and scathing remarks only serves to amuse Jeorge as he rings them up, handing them their bouquets and receipts, thanking them for their business.

“Oh, Jeorge,” one of them simpers dramatically. “This will wreck your business. It’ll taint this beautiful image we have going here, it’s such an eyesore and those awful gangs will start congregating.”

Gordin snorts from the far side of the store and Jeorge grins at him before he rolls up his sleeves, shrugging as he takes the flowers from their hands to input into the cash register. “I dunno about that,” he says playfully, somehow keeping his customer friendly smile pasted across his face as the customer’s eyes widen to the size of bowls. “I think it means I won’t have to drive to the next neighbourhood over for my next tattoo.”

Among the spluttering apologies and hasty departure of the customer and the sheepish silence that comes after them, Jeorge relishes the peace smugly. With each customer that refuses to look him in the eye or look at the tattoos curling up his arms, it gets harder to keep his customer friendly voice and smile on.

He thinks Gordin dies at the hour mark, retreating into the break room for an indiscriminate amount of time before he reemerges for a moment, taking one look at the current patrons before darting back inside.

“I should dock your pay,” Jeorge jokes when Gordin finally creeps out of the room, clutching his stomach. “You did almost no work today.”

“Boss! I had valid reasons!”

 

* * *

 

ii. meeting

Jeorge steps into the parlour, holding a bouquet of mixed yellow flowers, the bell ringing as the door swings open and shut. There’s the fresh smell of new leather and harsh scent of antiseptic, the low humming of needles going against skin, low music playing in the background, soft lights that flicker occasionally.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist stands up, pushing his glasses up, eyebrows raising as he spots the flowers in one of Jeorge’s hands and then the tattoos that curl up Jeorge’s arms. “You are…?”

“Jeorge, I own the flower shop across the sheet.” Jeorge holds out his hand, noticing that apart of the small tattoo on the inside of the receptionist’s wrist and the piercings in his ears, the receptionist’s skin is relatively clear of body modifications. “Thought I’d drop in to say hi and check out what services are offered.”

The receptionist grins, shaking Jeorge’s hand. “I’m Shigure, co-owner. Pleasure to meet you, Jeorge.” He accepts the bouquet, turning it around and looking at it with admiration and he smiles at Jeorge. “Thank you, these are simply beautiful. I insist I do something in return. A small tattoo perhaps?” Jeorge is too taken aback by the angelic smile to reply for a couple of moments before another man exits out of one of the rooms, gloves snapping off his hands.

“No, no, I’d rather pay for your services and plus, flowers are simply a temporary thing. Tattoos are permanent,” Jeorge rushes to speak, flushing slightly despite himself and the man speaks up, snickering, glancing at Jeorge and then Shigure.

“Ah, the pretty twunk from across the street that Shigure has been chattering about non-sto-” Shigure looks positively horrified, flicking a pen at the man, cutting off the sentence and Jeorge is thrown into a moment of confusion.

“The  _ what- _ ”

“Shiro!” Shigure pelts the man with a pen, glaring at him, still looking ethereally beautiful while looking like he wants to vault over the desk and throttle the man. “Shut. Up.” Shiro looks at Jeorge up and down, clicking his tongue in approval.

“He has tattoos! A bonus!” 

“SHIRO! SIEGBERT, CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!”

There’s a faint reply from one of the other rooms that sounds like, “He’s your problem now,” and a blonde haired man pokes his head cautiously and when he spots the pens in Shigure’s hand, making a cutting motion across his throat, shutting the door.

Jeorge is positive he’ll never see pens in the same way again.

 

* * *

 

iii. design 

Jeorge returns for a tattoo and when he steps in this time, Siegbert is manning the front, the typing stopping as soon as he sees Jeorge, pointing silently at the door on his right before he goes back to entering something into the computer. As Jeorge passes by, he spots a variety of red designs sketched onto white paper spread across the desk and he can’t help but stare.

Siegbert glances up when he realizes Jeorge has stopped walking and smiles.

“I prefer red and gold. Shigure likes blue and purple and Shiro is… Whatever he feels that day. Perhaps I can give you a tattoo as well one day.” Siegbert is soft spoken unlike Shiro and Shigure, a much more calming atmosphere about him. He pauses, resting his hand on his chin to examine Jeorge the same way Shiro did before he jerks his head. “Go on, Shigure’s waiting for you.”

Shigure is waiting for him, spinning a hand in between his fingers as he sings to himself along with the radio, a pile of half finished designs sitting on the countertop beside him. The door squeaks as Jeorge opens it and Shigure beckons to him, still singing as Jeorge sits down across from him.

Jeorge doesn’t say anything, it feels so  _ wrong _ to interrupt such a thing and he listens and feels like he’s being treated to something that no one else has ever seen, the soft notes that flow through the air forming a melody that is the sweetest thing he has ever heard. When Shigure finishes, he playfully bows and Jeorge feels the urge to clap.

“Welcome,” Shigure greets and grins at him, winking and Jeorge feels his flush when Shigure leans across the table, “I heard you wanted a tattoo, Jeorge.” Jeorge has no idea how Shigure makes his name sound so… So… He has no word to describe it but it makes him feel warm and sounds heavenly.

He clears his throat, hoping to retain some of his dignity and nods, trying to sound professional when Shigure tilts his head and smiles at him, giggling softly. “Y-Yeah, I am.” Shigure clicks his pen and pulls out more paper, chattering enthusiastically with Jeorge as he leans over the sheets, his eyes lighting up with warmth and happiness.

Jeorge thinks he sees Shiro attempting to get into the room a few times before Siegbert is there, yanking him back and giving his boyfriend a sharp reprimand. Jeorge leaves with four designs to pick from and Shigure’s phone number scribbled on the bottom of one. Gordin doesn’t stop poring over them, excitedly chattering about each one until Jeorge gently reminds him it’s not up to him which one gets brought to life.

Gordin runs to the tattoo parlour the next on his own and comes back with his own designs sketched in red and gold, grinning when Jeorge sighs and sifts through the designs again.

 

* * *

 

iv. appointment

Jeorge selects the design that has Shigure’s number scribbled on the bottom of the page. When he shows Shigure his choice, Shigure grins up at him, blue hair thrown into a half up half down hairstyle that leaves a couple strands of his bangs hanging in his face. “That was my favourite one too,” he says, pushing his glasses up. “You have good taste.” Jeorge beams at him and they make an appointment at the same time Gordin does.

Before Jeorge can leave the desk, Shigure leans forward, hand darting out to catch Jeorge’s wrist. Siegbert continues to write down the appointments as if he can’t see what’s happening and Jeorge can only swallow thickly, the feeling of Shigure’s fingers wrapped around his wrist suddenly overwhelming yet he doesn’t want to stop the sensation of them burning into his skin.

“Do you um. Perhaps have time before your um. Appointment?” Shigure stutters through the sentences, breaking the phrase into several shorter ones, light pink dusting his cheeks and it’s perhaps the first time that Jeorge has seen Shigure lose his confident composure. “Could I um… Could we…”

“Shigure,” Siegbert says placatingly, placing tapping Shigure’s butt casually. “Do it now or do it over text please, you’re holding up the line.”

Shigure’s head turns to Siegbert with one of the deadliest glares Jeorge has ever seen in life, scarier than some of the women he’s met. “There is like. Two. People. One of which is my brother and your boyfriend because he’s still trying to get you to give him a tattoo.” Shigure’s tone is playfully scathing before he turns to Jeorge, his confidence rekindled. “Anyways, would you like to go on a date with me?

Gordin whistles before Jeorge has even processed what is being said to him and he’s mute, not quite believing his ears until Siegbert glances up, an eyebrow quirking. “Line.”

“Oh, fuck off, Sieg,” Shiro hollers from the back of the ‘line,’ wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously at Shigure. “Let my baby brother take his time! It’s his first-” A pen goes flying and Shiro retreats behind the pink haired lady who’s also waiting.

“Um, um, yes!” Jeorge says a little too loudly for his liking. “Yes, I would, what time-”

“Alright, he said yes, you two can figure the rest out over text since I assume Shigure has already stolen your number from the appointment book and undoubtedly slipped his to you. Now can we  _ please  _ move the line.”

“You’re just jealous because Shiro never asked you out like this,” Shigure taunts and Siegbert’s face twitches before he smooths his expression over and goes back to sketching his own designs. There’s an indignant shout from Shiro and Shigure shouts back. Siegbert shoots another look at Jeorge as Shigure and Shiro start shouting back and forth, clearly telling Jeorge to move on.

Jeorge exits, promising to text Shigure later when they’ve got time as Shiro strides up to the desk and headlocks Shigure. Gordin is cackling as they walk out, nudging Jeorge playfully. “You look giddy, boss.” Jeorge shoves him back and tries to keep the lopsided smile off his face.

 

* * *

 

v. date

They do set a date and time, a location where they’re supposed to rollerblade but Jeorge gets slammed by a last minute wedding order and Shigure spends the night sitting on one of the counters instead. He sings quietly with the radio Jeorge has set up, using the flowers Jeorge is arranging as references as he draws more designs.

Jeorge has already dismissed Gordin for the night and it’s just them although Jeorge can see the way that the blinds of one of the windows of the tattoo parlour keeps being pulled down a bit. Shigure notices how Jeorge is glancing back at the parlour every couple of minutes and stares suspiciously before he pulls out his phone and dials a number, glaring at the parlour.

“ _ Shiro _ ,” Shigure says slowly in a surprisingly calm voice, “please tell me you’ve gone home by now, the shop closed two hours ago.” There’s a sheepish answer on Shiro’s end of the line and what sounds like a flurry of excuses before Shigure ends the call, turning around to Jeorge. “Please excuse me for two minutes-”

A car flies down the road just as Shigure reaches the door and Jeorge only really catches the sight of Siegbert’s bored expression before it’s gone. Shigure turns back around, clapping his hands together, walking back to his spot while rolling his eyes, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“Nevermind,” he chirps and as he passes Jeorge, he ruffles Jeorge’s hair and presses a quick peck to Jeorge’s cheek before running back to the counter and hopping on top of, shoulders shaking with laughter as Jeorge drops the flower. “Just you and me now~” he trills and Jeorge almost doesn’t finish the flower arrangements before two in the morning from messing up over and over again.

 

* * *

 

vi.tattoo

Gordin leans over Jeorge, watching Shigure’s movements with a nervous eye, Siegbert sitting patiently on one of the stools as Shigure finishes up the tattoo, grinning up at Gordin. “See? Easy and not scary.” Gordin swallows thickly, watching Shigure bandage up the tattoo, wincing when Jeorge flexes his arms, testing out the gauze.

“Yes, but Mister Jeorge has high pain tolerance!” Gordin blurts out in response and Jeorge chokes, doing his best not to leave the world via death due to saliva. There’s two beats of silence and Jeorge swears he can hear everyone’s heart beat once before Shiro says something, clearing his throat cheekily.

“ _ Kinky, _ masochistic perhaps,” Shiro comments from somewhere beside Siegbert and his boyfriend's response is to knee him hard, a piercing gaze settling on Shiro. Shigure bursts out laughing, wheezing as he collapses onto Jeorge who’s too red faced to say anything.

“Well you shouldn’t talk about pain tolerance, mister ‘I cried when I got my first tattoo,’” Siegbert sniped, flipping through a magazine, Gordin’s selected design sitting next to him. Instead of flailing around, Shiro shrugs, dropping an arm around Siegbert’s shoulder and shoots him a smouldering look that Jeorge can easily label as ‘bedroom eyes.’

“Well, I don’t like needles touching me and neither does Shiggy but, speaking of pain tolerance in regards to you…” He trails off, letting his voice drop as he speaks and Shigure bolts upright, slamming his used gloves on the table beside him, his laughter abruptly cutting off as he stares at Shiro and Siegbert, mouthing ‘get a room.’ Siegbert flushes, losing his composure for the first time and he hops off the stool, shrugging off Shiro’s arm while muttering about ‘getting ready’ for Gordin’s tattoo.

Shiro hops off the counter, swaggering out after Siegbert as Siegbert hits the doorframe on the way out and Shigure turns to Gordin, smiling apologetically as he tells him, “You’re not getting your tattoo today, so sorry, Gordin.”

“Tomorrow?” Jeorge tries not to laugh when a flash of uncertainty crosses Shigure’s face before it’s instantly hidden by a bright smile as he tries to hide it but Gordin is more perceptive and knowledgeable than most people think and it’s hilarious when his face twists in between disappointment and awkwardness. “Well um. Call me when I can.” He slips out, and it’s just Shigure and Jeorge sitting there awkwardly before Jeorge loses it, slumping against Shigure.

“Jeorge,” Shigure says pleadingly, trying to calm him before breaking down into laughter along with him, dropping a kiss to Jeorge’s hair and Jeorge immediately stops laughing, his brain shutting off. It’s not direct contact with his skin like before, or even his lips but he still  _ feels _ the lips pressed against his head and he can’t stop his mind from wandering back to the night in the flower shop-

Shigure snickers teasingly before he tilts Jeorge’s head back onto his lap, making Jeorge shift a bit to get comfortable before he lowers his head, lips hovering just above Jeorge’s, eyes twinkling with joy.

“May I~?” He sounds casual about asking for it but Jeorge catches the slight tremor of insecurity in Shigure’s voice so he reaches up and pulls Shigure down, tangling his hands into Shigure’s silk like hair, winding the strands around his fingers. Shigure is caught off guard for all of two seconds before he cups Jeorge’s face, deepening the kiss as his eyes flutter shut.

“Beautiful,” Jeorge murmurs breathlessly as Shigure breaks away for a moment to catch his breath, cheeks adorned with the slightest of pink. “Amaz-”

Shigure kisses him again and Jeorge doesn’t want to stop for anything in the world, he just wants to keep-

“Yo Shigure, did you throw out my box of condoms? I kind of need them right now.” The door slams open and Jeorge wants to die as Shiro marches in in a state of undress. Shigure looks equally as exasperated, not quite pulling away from Jeorge even when Jeorge disengages his hands from Shigure’s hair.

“Yes. I threw them out. They were expired.” Shigure might mean to sound cold but there’s a giddiness in his voice that undermines his intentions and Shiro rolls his eyes, finally noticing their flushed faces. He looks up and down, leaning against the door with a shit eating grin that makes Jeorge want to punch him in the face immediately with every bit of strength he has.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“Obviously,” they both attempt to deadpan at the same time, sounding somewhat successful in conveying how annoyed they are but it’s not very convincing when Shigure drops his head to hide his face in Jeorge’s hair, stifling giggles.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll just uh. Go raw.” Shiro walks out backwards, locking the door before he shuts it, winking at Shigure and Jeorge. Jeorge hates how he knows exactly what Shiro’s thinking at the moment and for a split second, reconsiders if he really wants to be around Shiro constantly.

“ _ Shiro. Oh. My. God. _ ” Even though Shigure’s voice is muffled by Jeorge’s hair, Jeorge can hear how mortified Shigure is and he fails to stifle a laugh, trying to pat Shigure’s face inelegantly as possible from the clumsy positions he’s in.

“Does this…” he starts and Shigure growls, cutting him off, grasping Jeorge’s offered hands after three tries.

“Happen often? More often than I like because it should be. Never.”

“Do you want to…?”

“Continue? No. That just killed any mood I had.”

“I can take you out,” Jeorge offers, sitting up, being careful not to bump heads with Shigure, patting him on the shoulder. Shigure lights up, instantly straightening his back like Jeorge has offered him a life changing option.

“Okay what weapons-”

“Movies or park-”

They both stop mid sentence, staring blankly at each other before they start pointing at each other, nothing coherent coming out of their mouths. Jeorge decides to break their stuttering and stammering and takes a deep breath, shushing Shigure before he says, “We clearly have very different definitions of ‘take me out’ and that’s a bit concerning but. Movies or park?”

“Are you asking me out?” The eyebrow wiggle that accompanies the question is almost the exact same as Shiro’s and Jeorge laughs, seeing how they’re truly brothers. “Are we boyfriends now?”

“Do you want me to get down on one knee and ask you to be? Because I-” Shigure silences Jeorge with another kiss, laughing silently, shoulders shaking as Jeorge rolls his eyes when Shigure pulls away. “-will be dramatic if need be.”

“Boyfriends then.”

“... I like the sound of it more than I expect.”

“ _ Jeorge _ .”


End file.
